


Teen Threat

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you telling me you can't handle a roomful of 13-year-old girls?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble tree at Writerverse. Source line is in bold.

**"You're afraid."**

"No, I'm not!"

He smirked. "They're just kids. Are you telling me you can't handle a roomful of 13-year-old girls?"

"I am absolutely not… okay, yes, I'm telling you I can't handle a roomful of teenaged girls on my own. Why does Cassie's birthday have to be the one time Janet gets stuck at the base where it's not our fault?" She looked pitifully up at him. "How do I know what they want to do?"

"You spent your entire adolescence in a library, didn't you?" He sighed. "Okay, you grab the ice cream, I'll get the videos."


End file.
